The First Nineteen Years
by planets-in-the-sky
Summary: 'For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all.' If being brought up on a council estate in a single-parent family with a wayward best friend, two disastrous relationships, the majority of your GCSE's failed and a job that not many sixteen year olds could hold down is nothing, then yes. Nothing happened to Rose Tyler at all.


The First Nineteen Years

_AU:_ **Hello! This is just a little drabble piece, really. I thought I'd share it anyway seeing as though I haven't posted anything on here in a while. I love anything to do with Rose and her life before the Doctor, so here is my interpretation. As ever, please leave a review. If I get enough interest, I may add more to this. :) **

_Disclaimer:_** Unfortuntely, I do not own Doctor Who. *shakes fist* MOFFAT! **

* * *

_'For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all.' If being brought up on a council estate in a single-parent family with a wayward best friend, two disastrous relationships, the majority of your GCSE's failed and a job that not many sixteen year olds could hold down is nothing, then yes. Nothing happened to Rose Tyler at all._

* * *

"Shireen, are you getting bus?"

Twelve year old Rose Tyler was sat at the back of her Maths classroom with a tired and empty expression upon her face. The clock at the front of the room showed that it was only five minutes before the bell would ring to signify the end of the school day. For Rose, it couldn't have come quick enough. Maths wasn't her strongest subject at the best of times, let alone when it was being taught by the infamous Mr Brown. It's not that she didn't like him, because she did. He just wasn't that good a teacher, that's all.

"And so," said the short, bald man stood towards the front in a boomy and yet soothing voice. "that is why you will need algebra in later life."

The teacher looked out to the sea of students sat before him. He could tell that none of them were really paying attention. _There goes yet another long-winded explanation I've wasted my breath on_, he thought to himself with a sigh. Jericho Street High School wasn't exactly brimming with students eager to learn. In a class of thirty, you'd be lucky to find _one_ pupil interested in the topic they were being taught. Most of them were more concerned about video games and the opposite sex.

"Okay." He drew out a long breath as a way of attracting the attention of the second row who had took it upon themselves to engage in conversation with one another. Obviously, that was much more entertaining than the sound of Mr Brown's voice. "If you'd like to shut your exercise books and pack away..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the classroom erupted in a mix of childish voices and the rustling of bags. Rose stood from her seat and reached down to pick her bag up from off the floor. As she began to place her book, planner and pencil case back into it, she leaned forward once again and repeated the question she had asked only minutes before.

"Shireen, are you getting the bus?"

This time, the sound of her best friend's voice teared Shireen Costello away the conversation she was currently having with the girl sat next to her, Noosh.

"Sorry, Rose, what was that?" she asked innocently, turning in her seat to face her as she did so. She obviously hadn't heard her that well, but then again, she never really did.

"I said," repeated Rose, becoming slighting annoyed. "'Are you getting the bus?'"'

Shireen shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Not tonight. Sorry."

Rose's brow creased slightly in confusion. Shireen always got the bus with her. _Always_. The two girls were now eight months into year 7 and neither really wanted to get the bus alone. Besides, Jackie would kill her daughter if she did. The Powell Estate wasn't exactly safe for a girl of her age to roam the streets alone.

Rose smiled tightly, trying not to show how disappointed she really was.

"Why not?" she asked simply.

Shireen motioned her head to the left where Noosh was currently sat chewing gum and inspecting her immaculately manicured nails, not the slightest bit fazed by the rest of the class' eagerness to get back home.

"I'm going 'round to Noosh's tonight," she replied, as it was the most natural thing in the world. "We're gonna grab a pizza from that shop off Holt Street and just chill, really."

Noosh swung around in her chair, her dyed red hair whipping the air as she did so, to look Rose up and down. She smiled falsely.

"I would've asked you around too, Rose," she said. The lie couldn't have been more obvious. "But I'm only allowed one person over at a time. It's one of the few house rules my mum has."

Nodding along, Rose just shrugged. Although she was hurt by her best friend's willingness to ditch her and use her as and when she pleased, now was not the time to cause an argument.

"I'm not bothered anyway," she laughed bitterly. "I've got better things to do with my time than eat pizza, believe me."

Now it was Noosh's turn to nod. She did so disbelievingly.

"Right... Like what, exactly?" she asked slyly. "Chips?"

Shireen and Noosh both laughed in unison. That had certainly struck up a chord. But, before Rose could retaliate, the sound of the school bell echoed through the classroom, hanging in the air between them.

"Okay then, class, you can go home now," called Mr Brown somewhere from the front, his voice uncharacteristically loud in an effort to be heard over the noise of his students.

For a moment, the scrapping of chairs legs against the floorboards filled the room. Two-by-two, the class filled out in a rushed manner. Rose watched helplessly as Shireen dashed off after Noosh, their laughter at her own expense still lingering on after them.

"You don't look very happy, Miss Tyler."

It took Rose a second to realise that she was the only one, besides Mr Brown, still left stood in the classroom. She had been far too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice. Looking over to the ageing man, she shook her head and gave him her best _I-swear-to-you-I'm-fine_ grin. She was getting quite good at those.

"You must be mistaken, Sir," she replied. "I'm fine. Honest."

Mr Brown's eyes shimmered with something Rose couldn't seem to identify. It was a cross between knowingness and pity.

"I understand what you're going through, you know," he said in a friendly manner. "Once you're in high school, a lot of things start to change. Namely, your friends. Some people forget that once upon a time, I too was a teenager, just like the rest of you."

Rose looked thoughtful.

"I don't know what you're telling me this for, Sir. There is nothing wrong with me and my friends?"

That last sentence came out as more of a question rather than a statement. She was confused about a lot of things — Shireen, Noosh, algebra... and just her life in general, really. Her mind had sprung into overdrive. Mr Brown gave her a look similar to the ones Noosh was always throwing her way.

"Oh, but, Rose," he said. "You do understand. You and Shireen have been best friends since you were little, yeah?"

She nodded.

"And Noosh has only very recently came onto the scene?"

She nodded again.

"Then you understand perfectly well, Rose. You're feeling like the third wheel. Like Noosh is taking over your place. It's only natural for you to feel this way. It's not wrong or anything. You and Shireen are growing further apart. I've seen it happen every day, more and more. If you don't try and put a stop to it now, I don't think you ever will."

Rose's eyes widened in shock. Every thought that was rushing through her head in a jumble of uncategorised speech had just been spoken before her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"Then what do I do?" she finally said after a longer than expected pause. Her words came out small and meek.

"You stop it," Mr Brown replied, sure of himself.

"But how?"

All he did in response was tap his nose once. "Only you know, Rose. You know Shireen better than anyone else, right? Even better than Noosh?"

"Yes!" she near enough screamed. Something had clicked inside her head. Determination began to pulse its way through her veins.

"Then you'll know. It'll come to you eventually, I'm sure."

All Rose could do was sigh, think and get ready to wait. Mr Brown had told her six months ago that algebra would come to her eventually. She was still waiting. But, I suppose one

man's word was better than no ones. If Mr Brown had ever taught her anything, it was that.


End file.
